1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to an event display apparatus and method, and more particularly, to an event display apparatus and method which can increase efficiency and convenience in managing personal records of a user by effectively configuring and displaying event information on a screen of an apparatus, such as a mobile communication terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the scope of use of mobile communication terminals has expanded from only communication-oriented use (such as calling and short message service (SMS)) to wider uses (such as storing individuals' daily schedules or information and generating and/or storing of music or photographs). That is, mobile communication terminals have evolved from simple communication devices into tools to manage personal records and to create contents.
Mobile phones with various functions have been introduced. The functions provided by the mobile phones generally include SMS, multimedia message service (MMS), call history, photo, e-mail, and Web connection. In addition, the mobile phones support a personal information management system (PIMS) and a micro-payment function. The PIMS, in turn, supports various functions, such as a simple memo in a text form, keeping anniversary dates, name card management, keeping appointment times, schedule management, calendar, and calculator.
However, since contents of various events that occur to a user are not effectively managed in mobile communication terminals, it is difficult for the users to conveniently check information regarding events that occur according to each time slot. That is, to check on events that occurred, users have to access each menu and click on each item in each of the menu in order to check information regarding events that occurred in a day. Therefore, if a large number of various events occurred in the day, it is that much difficult for the users to check information regarding the events.
For example, if events such as a text message received at a certain time slot, information regarding a micro-payment, photographic information, and schedule management, occurred in the day, the user has to access each menu and click on each item in each menu in order to check the information regarding the events. Hence, it is difficult for the user to collectively and efficiently manage the events.
In order to eliminate or reduce such inconvenience, there is a need for the user to utilize event information more effectively, to thereby increase efficiency and convenience in managing the contents of the various events.